Take Your Best Shot
by DD Agent
Summary: After 306, Jenny walks Jethro to his car where they argue about Paris. Later that evening, Jethro is called to a bar where Jenny is challenging men to pool. And so begins a game where the prize could either be a future together, or a lifetime apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Your Best Shot by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS._

_Hope you enjoy this, Part Two will be up tomorrow : )_

**_Part One_**

"I'll walk you to your car."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs nodded and packed up the last few of his belongings before following Jenny Shepard to the elevator. It had been a tense couple of days, but it was only the beginning of their long and difficult journey together. Their working relationship had always been sparky, but usually a healthy dose of teasing, flirting and trying to push each other up against the lift had accompanied it. Now it seemed like Jenny was so afraid of touching him, of brushing up against the relationship she had left behind that it was like he didn't even know her.

"So…" Jethro began as they stood in the elevator.

Jenny bowed her head. "So." She licked her lips. "Good work today, Jethro."

It was rare that she called him 'Jethro' now and she was becoming more and more 'The Director' to him. He hated the professional labels she had attached to their relationship. Even when he had been her boss, the title had always been said with affection. Now…now they were just picking at each other.

"You got big plans tonight?" he asked as they reached his car, quicker than expected.

He looked her over; examined the pea green coat, the cream turtleneck that covered the neck he wanted to mark. The skirt was knee length, the leather of her boots seemed moulded to her calves. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her, and as he finally made his way to meet Jenny's eyes he could see that she knew it too.

"Be careful, Jethro."

"What, Jen?" He stepped forward from the driver's side door and pinned her against the car next to his. They hadn't been this close since Paris, and even now they weren't touching. He could see her lips quivering as his eyes burnt holes into hers. "You going to write me up for sexual harassment or something?"

She pushed away from the car and pressed her hands against his chest. "Don't try me, Jethro. I've grown up a lot since we parted ways."

"'Parted ways'?" He snorted. "That's a damn fancy way of saying you left me, Jen. You left me with a damn letter, asleep in the bed we had made love in the night before." His tone was softer, his words breaking at the end. He could see that the walls she had built around herself when she had returned to him were crumbling. He wanted to break them down with a damn hammer.

"We were never going to work, not in the real world. I guess I was the only one who could see that we couldn't be a couple in DC," Jenny admitted, wetting her lips as she felt her mouth go dry.

Jethro pushed into her face, his hand lifting her chin up to meet his. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that she'd have her knife or gun on him as soon as his lips touched hers. "I guess I was the only one willing to try to be happy. I hope you are now, Jen. I really hope breaking my heart was worth it."

He ripped open the car door and slammed himself inside it. Without a second glance at Jenny, he drove away from NCIS and decided to spend the rest of the evening drunk as a skunk. He needed to forget about her.

X

Jethro was working on his boat when his phone started to ring. He didn't want to answer it, just wanted to keep on sanding the frame of his boat. But his argument with Jenny still weighed heavily in his mind, and he wondered for a few seconds whether it was her calling him, wanting to talk. They had never had a proper discussion about their relationship, never sat down and discussed how it all ended since she had returned. He wanted that closure.

He wanted her.

"Gibbs," he announced, still working the sander against the wood.

_"Hey Gibbs. It'__s Jack from McNeil's?"_

Jethro remembered Jack. Tall guy, former marine who ran a bar off the Navy Yard that the agents used to go to after work. Or at least they used to back in the day. Now the agents preferred a place a few blocks from the Navy Yard. It was younger, trendier. McNeil's was a proper bar with a couple of pool tables and a decent stock of bourbon - the perfect place for him.

"Hey Jack. Everything okay?"

He heard him sigh over the line. _"Not exactly. Do you mind picking someone up?"_

"Who?" Jethro couldn't think of any of his agents who didn't go to the new place now. The only people who went to McNeil's were ones who had worked at NCIS for years, or had retired.

"_Jenny. She's a mess, Gibbs, more of a mess than that time Robbie got her wasted. I don't know what's rattled her this time, but she's challenging guys to pool in exchange for drinks."_

"Come on, her game must go as she drinks more!" Jethro suggested, putting the phone between his ear and neck as he started gathering his belongings to go pick up Jenny. She must have taken their conversation more seriously than he had expected. He knew they should have acted like mature adults instead of, well, them.

Jack coughed. _"Nope. She just gets better. It's like the whiskey helps improve her aim or something. She just beat one guy six balls to zero."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jethro got to McNeil's as quickly as the law would allow. When he got there, Jack was waiting outside the bar for him. The brown hair had turned grey over the years, and Jethro realised he hadn't visited the place since Jenny had left him. He hadn't felt like going back and seeing the ghosts of them playing pool, of them drinking, or them stealing a kiss in the alleyway next to the bar.

"She's inside. Just completed her eleventh game, gone through five guys."

Jethro nodded and moved inside; worried about his boss and the woman he loved. Looking up to the elevated floor at the back, he could see Jenny drinking her eleventh bourbon of the evening. Her new outfit suggested she had gone home, which was a good sign. But she'd ditched her security detail, which wasn't so good.

The knee high boots were gone, replaced by a pair of fuck me shoes with at least a three inch heel. He'd always been amazed at how his former lover could walk in those heels, let alone _run_. The black jeans she wore were skin tight, shaping her ass in a way that Jethro didn't appreciate - it gave all the other bastards in the bar an eyeful. When Jenny turned around, he saw her hair was up in a ponytail and the blouse she wore needed a mere few closed buttons.

"Come to take me home, Jethro?" Jenny asked, raising her glass to him.

He walked through the men who were watching the sultry redhead beat everyone at pool. Jethro stopped in front of her face, and had to physically stop himself from pushing her onto the pool table and having her for himself. She was stunning - the intervening six years only making her more beautiful. More aware of her body and how it could be used, as if that was even _possible_. She had always known the effect she had on him.

"Jen, this isn't appropriate."

She giggled, gripping onto the pool cue. She rubbed the tip of it, before sliding her hand down the shaft, and then back up. He was watching her hand with a lump in his throat, memories of what she could do to him playing like a film in his head.

"You want to talk about not appropriate?" She bit her bottom lip, the pads of her fingers trailing down the brown pole in a gentle caress. She got the chalk and moved in a circular motion over the top of the cue. She slowly blew the chalk away, all the while keeping her eyes on him. "Not appropriate is you bringing up the past every five minutes. I thought we'd be adults about this, Jethro. And not take a few months undercover to heart."

"You're drunk," Jethro stated, putting one hand on the cue.

Jenny stepped forward, the cue ending up between her ankles. Jethro's mind was in overdrive. "I'm enjoying myself for the first time since coming back to DC." She smiled. "Tell you what - I'll play you for it. If I win, you buy me another drink. If you win, you can drag me back home."

Jethro grabbed the cue from her, upsetting her equilibrium. She slammed into him, and he had to slide an arm around her waist to steady herself. They were pressed together, eyes burning into each other with every repressed conversation they had avoided in the weeks since she had returned. He leaned into her, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

"You're on, Director." He pushed the cue back, pushing _her_ back and away from him. "You break."

"Second shots if you pot or miss?"

Jethro snorted and shook his head. "Considering how you wasted the last few guys, no way. Single shots only."

Jack passed him a beer as he grabbed his own cue, ignoring the worried look on the bartenders face. He replied with a thank you and a shrug, focussing on the game in front of him. He and Jenny needed to hash this out; there wasn't any room for anyone else to get involved. Jethro took a gulp of his beer as he watched Jenny break. He had a great look down her shirt as she hit the balls straight on, knocking a red ball into a pocket.

"Guess I'm red."

Jethro smiled. "Danger, danger. Appropriate for you."

She smirked, running a hand over his chin. "Your colour is yellow. What does that say about you?"

He rolled his eyes and pocketed a yellow ball straight away. Jenny's face fell. "It says that I'm going to kick your ass, Shepard, and drag you back to your fancy Georgetown place where you belong."

They continued to play, pocketing a ball on every turn until Jenny leaned down to pick up an earring she had lost. He missed his ball and ended up pocketing one of hers instead. Jethro cursed, and Jenny chuckled against the table, eyeing up the black ball - the last step before earning herself a drink on Jethro's money.

"Well what do you think my odds are of making this shot, Jethro?" Jenny asked, moving over to his side of the table. She lined up her cue, her body straightening with the shot. Jethro couldn't keep his eyes from her. She made the shot, pocketing the black ball easily. "That'll be one bourbon, just a little ice please, Special Agent Gibbs."

Jethro slammed the cue down on the floor and went over to get the drink from Jack. He handed it to Jenny without a word. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a long drag of the alcohol. She closed her eyes and licked the stray alcohol with her tongue.

"Perfect. The door is that way, Jethro. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Jenny turned around when Jethro caught her on her side. He pulled her back into his front, pressing against her. He didn't even care that he was half hard; he wanted her to feel how he reacted to her. It was his male ego getting in the way, but he hoped that the lust would help her remember the good times they had shared, the love and the sex that had intoxicated them both. But it just strengthened her resolve, and the ice came down into those green eyes.

"Jethro…"

"Rematch. I'll get you a double if you beat me. If I beat you, I'll take you home and I get that conversation we've been avoiding."

Jenny shook her head, the fear in her eyes highlighted by the bright lights over the table. "No deal. How about you take me home and I'll back your next case, however you fuck up?"

Jethro thought it over. He smiled and shook Jenny's offered hand. "Even if I cause an international incident?"

He watched her swallow. "Even if I am fielding calls from Agency Directors for the next six years."

Jethro watched as Jenny set up the balls. She _really _wanted to avoid that conversation. She finished with the white ball on the designated spot and presented the table with a flourish.

"Your break, Gibbs."

He made the shot with precision, breaking the balls evenly and putting a red ball straight in one of the end pockets. Jethro stood up, his grin wide and bright. "Looks like I'm red this round, boss."

Jenny chuckled at the use of the nickname, and remembered when she had rolled that title over her own lips. "You got a thing for red, don't you Jethro?" She had slid underneath his arms, looking at the balls on the table. She turned around, turning her lips up to him. "Red lipstick. Red lingerie. Red_heads_."

She leaned over the table, pushing her ass against his crotch deliberately. He retaliated by gripping onto her hips, making the sight even more sexual. Jenny's cue scraped the white ball, pushing it only a few centimetres. She cursed in French as she stood up and nearly pushed her cue up his nose.

"Be sport-man like, Jethro."

He chuckled, and managed to pot another red ball right by Jenny's hip. She cursed again. "Don't be like that, Jen. It's only a game." He leaned in close to her, his mouth resting on her earlobe. His stomach tightened as he felt Jenny gasp. "Wishing I'd bet something a touch more…dirty for this game. As it looks like I'm going to win."

Jenny leaned in closer, resting her hand on his arm. Their eyes met, and Jethro shivered. The look in her eyes was making him harder. When he'd seen it before, they hadn't left their room for days. She wanted him, and he didn't know why she was trying to deny herself when he would so easily get on his knees in front of her. Of course he'd make her _beg _for his mouth, his fingers, but she was used to him by now.

"Don't plan your victory lap before the black ball is sunk, Jethro," She flicked his chin, smirking.

"I'm not the one who can't pace herself."

Jenny turned around and lined up her shot. The angle was perfect, and she potted two yellow balls in a single thrust. Jethro cursed. She turned around, grinning that monkey grin that meant trouble. But usually trouble they were in together rather than trouble she was bringing down upon him.

"It's been six years, Jethro. I've been taught to pace myself."

He smacked his hand on the side of the pool table, pushing into her face. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to stick his tongue in her mouth until she conceded that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He wanted her to tell him he wasn't wasting his time still being in love with her.

"Any of these so called marathon runners better than me?"

Jenny chuckled, and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm not drunk enough yet, Jethro. Maybe you should let me win and I'll tell you who's been my best."

Jethro smirked and leaned down, lining up his shot where the white had stopped. Jenny ran a finger down the centre of his back and he shivered. Thank goodness his jeans were loose. He managed to hit another red ball into its hole, and he stood up, grinning at Jenny.

"Be a waste of good bourbon, Jen, as I already know the answer."

Jenny grinned and lined up her shot. She couldn't get the right angle, so she leant backwards over the board, pushing her breasts and hips up as she tilted to get the right angle on the ball.

"You planning on asking that table to dinner, Jen?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You upset it's not you I'm straddling?"

Jenny managed to pot her yellow ball from her angle, making the score even again. As she righted herself, she found herself nose to nose with Jethro. She licked her lips, the bourbon working on her senses. This was foreplay, and they both knew it.

"Give it time, and four balls."

He potted his next shot without any interruption from Jenny. He was grateful; he didn't think he could stand her slightly touching him anymore. He needed her hands places they weren't currently. And her giving the pool cue a hand job was not helping him either.

"Jack, 'nother beer?" Jethro asked in a strained voice. Jack tossed him one and he necked it, needing the alcohol in his blood to stem certain body parts.

Jenny smirked as she watched him. "Getting hot, Jethro?" Jenny asked as she lined up her next shot. She watched with a grin as Jethro harshly swallowed more of his beer. She took her go and landed the ball in the right pocket. "Feel free to back out anytime."

His next shot landed easily, and Jenny's looked promising. She leaned over the table, Jethro squatting beside her. She tried to push him out of her mind, but then he started blowing on the back of her neck. Jenny missed the white ball on her first attempt, but hit it the second and managed to pot a yellow too. She looked at Jethro, smirking devilishly.

"Childish." But she grinned nevertheless. "Payback is a bitch, Jethro."

He shook her remarks off and lined up his next shot. It was an easy one, and he could then take the black on his next go. He'd win, and then take Jenny home and hopefully to bed. The way she was getting worked up, he could see _her _pushing _him _up against her front door.

"Just try me, Shepard."

He was ready to take the shot that would begin the motions of his triumph over Jenny. And then his redheaded former lover stuck her tongue in his ear.

"Jen!"

Jethro stood back from the table, turned on and angry as hell. Jenny was grinning, and not just in a lustful way. As he turned back to the table he saw that his reaction to her actions had made him pot the black. "That's not fair, you cheated."

She just smiled. "Dirty tricks, Jethro. You're just upset that you didn't think of it first." She was beaming, pushed right up against him as he leaned against the table.

"I'd rather stick my tongue somewhere else."

Jenny hit him on the chest but leaned into him despite his remark. He expected a lecture on feminism, a quote from the NCIS rule book but she was gripping onto his shirt like a vice. His arms snaked round her waist, holding her close to him. This wasn't a moment of flirtatious need; this wasn't a moment where Jenny tried to kid herself that what she had with Jethro was just sex. As her grip loosened on his shirt, Jethro could tell that the walls were down and she was open to him. It was like the last six years hadn't happened, and he had his Jenny back.

"You win the next game, and you get to buy me a drink."

Jethro shook his head. "That's not fair."

The alcohol seemed to have thinned in her system as she stroked his cheek. "If I win, andI _will_, we have that conversation that I've been putting off and you deserve. The conversation which had Agent Todd not have been murdered, we would have had that day."

Jethro shook his head. "Nope. If Kate hadn't been murdered, and you had shown up as my new boss?" He grinned. "We would have been on your desk within minutes."

Jenny laughed and looked up at him. "That's probably true. My break."


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Your Best Shot by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS._

_I *love* how everyone enjoyed Part One of this story - it was such fun to write and I'm glad everyone is having the same reaction. Thank you to everyone who put it on favourite/alert, and an extra special thank you to those who reviewed: sure334, maggie, Prettycrazy, MissJayne, NCIS She-Demon, left my heart in Paris, Ontrose, TheBreakfastGenie and fredesrojo! :D Thank you so much!_

_Hope you all enjoy Part Two just as much, the rating really goes up here!**  
><strong>_

**_Part Two_**

"So…"

Jethro stood at Jenny's kitchen door, his hand gripping his hair. Her security detail was covering the front, none the wiser that the Director wasn't inside. He should have known his partner would be able to sneak out of her childhood home without any trouble.

Jenny pushed her key into the door. "So." She smirked. "Normal people use their basements for purposes other than building boats. I have a pool table in mine. Fancy a game?"

"You just beat me three times in a row, Jen." Jethro sighed. "Plus, you promised me our conversation. We're not going to be able to work together until we…"

"…dissect the hell out of why I left?" Jenny pushed open the door and framed herself in the doorway. He smiled at her as she gripped the frame. Her chest was heaving, she was nervous. "I have a job to do. I can't be known as the Director who is sleeping with her Chief Agent. I've worked too hard for that."

"I'm not asking for us to get back together! I just…" He stopped, both of them knowing he was lying. It had been clear from the very first moment of her return that he wanted her back. Jethro stepped up to the door and leaned in to her. "So you're just gonna give up on ever being happy, Jenny?"

She shook her head, her red hair tumbling out of her ponytail. "No, I'm not. Men are interested in me. I can find someone who'll spend the rest of their life with me."

His feet were either side of hers on the door, pushing her closer to him. His hands enclosed her face, stroking her cheek. "Please, give me a decent reason why you left me. Look at me, Jenny, and tell me your feelings changed."

She looked down at the floor. Jethro watched as a tear trickled down her cheek. "My feelings never changed. I got scared that we wouldn't work in DC and that I'd be stuck nowhere. So I decided to do the best thing and get out before I ruined my entire career."

"What if it had worked, Jen? What if we could have been married now, maybe even had kids?"

She looked up at him. "I couldn't gamble my entire life on that question, Jethro. I had to do what was best for me, even if it meant breaking both our hearts."

"You want safe, Jen? That what you want? You're _Director of NCIS_. The only way you're leaving is if you fuck up beyond belief and the press actually discover what NCIS stands for long enough to give a damn about what you did." He rested his lips dangerously close to her mouth. "You want safe, Jen? I'm not leaving this job, I'm not leaving DC. _I'm not leaving you_. I love you, and that hasn't changed in six years. It's not going to change in sixty."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but Jethro pushed her through the door, his mouth on hers before she could. He forced her against the kitchen table, enjoying the whimper escaping from her lips. He couldn't get enough of her mouth, having spent the last six years fantasising about kissing her again. She bit his bottom lip and dragged his tongue into her mouth, wanting him, moaning as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her as close to him as physics would allow. His tongue started tracing the back of her teeth, and Jenny kept groaning, pulling back in pleasure. He moved his hands to her face, keeping her close to him so he could ravish her.

Eventually Jenny pushed into his shoulder, breathing heavily against his neck. Jethro ran his hand down her back, soothing her whilst placing butterfly kisses on her neck. "Ssssh, Jen. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him, shaking. "Leaving was tough. Coming back was worse. I was so afraid that you would hate me."

Jethro nodded, and pushed her up against the table again. Jenny welcomed his mouth on her skin, gently teasing her with his lips and tongue. She rotated her neck, trying to give him better access. "I love you, Jen. Never stopped." He pushed his hands around her waist. "I've changed my mind about pool."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He pressed a kiss to the other side of her neck, before moving up to her earlobe. "Strip pool." He nibbled on it gently, and he felt Jenny grasp at his shirt. "Don't do anything you don't want to, Jen. I don't want to pressure you into this if you need time to figure out what you want. But you know I can make you happier than any of your senators, marathon runners…"

He waited for Jenny to respond. She hesitated in his arms for a moment until she leant forward and bit his own earlobe. He groaned as she suckled on the skin, forcing her hand inside his polo shirt. "No double shots, and shoes and socks count as one round each."

Grabbing a bottle of bourbon on their way out of the kitchen, Jenny took Jethro into her hall and through the door he had always assumed to be a cupboard. But it wasn't, it was the door that led to her basement. Jethro happily gripped onto Jenny's free hand as she took them down the steps. They had had their discussion, and they were halfway to being able to work together. _Be together._

The basement looked just like any other room in Jenny's house, with solid wooden floors and painted walls. Unlike his basement. There was an electric fireplace at the end, thick leather armchairs and a rug in front of it. Bookshelves lined the room, not all the titles in English. An elegant pool table and a cue rack stood near the stairs. There was a drinks cabinet but only glasses.

"Pour me a drink, Jethro. I'll line up the balls."

Jethro was hard. His hands trembled as he poured the bourbon into two tumblers and watched as Jenny slowly slotted the balls into the triangle. It was too warm for him down in the basement, and he wanted his clothes off. And hers.

"Shall you break, or shall I?"

Jenny was standing at the edge of the table, leaning against it with her legs spread. He put his hands over hers and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I'll break first. I want to see you." He rested one hand on her stomach. "All of you, Jen. It's been too long."

"Then you can wait a little longer, Jethro. As I'll have your pants around your ankles before you have mine."

"That a promise?"

Jenny took a sip of her bourbon and watched as Jethro lined up his shot. She licked her lips as she watched the muscles in his forearm and back prepare to put power into it. He slammed the white ball into the triangle and watched as they bounced off each other, a red ball sinking into the pocket closest to Jenny.

"It's like fate, Jen," He grinned. "Off with the shirt, please."

She shook her head. "I'm taking off my heels, Jethro. You're going to have to work harder than that to see me in my underwear."

He chuckled and watched as she kicked off the killer heels she was wearing. There was chipped green polish on her toes, and he couldn't help but smile. "Your shot, Jen."

She grinned as she took the cue and lined up her shot. But it missed and Jenny cursed. "Fuck."

"We've got six more balls before we get to that, Jen," Jethro whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe again. He went from her position and easily pocketed another red ball. His hands moved over the plains of her stomach and moved upwards, revealing her bare stomach to his eager eyes. "Off, Jen."

"Slow or quick, Jethro?" Jenny asked, rolling his name over her tongue. She started undoing one button devastatingly slow, slipping it out of its hole and revealing her smooth skin to him. She licked her lips and watched as he came to face her, his gaze never leaving her chest. Her hands fumbled over her second button, and she put on a faux look of concern that she couldn't get the next button out and free.

So Jethro ripped her shirt open, buttons spilling onto the floor and the table.

"That was a two hundred dollar blouse."

He pressed a kiss in between her breasts and Jenny leaned back and groaned. "I don't give a damn. Your turn, Director."

Jenny turned around to make her shot. With a smile, she easily potted her yellow ball. Jethro cursed and kicked off his shoes. He got his cue and lined up his next shot, but he could see Jenny's skin in his eye line. Her creamy skin, with black jeans riding low on her hips. Her hand was resting on her jeans, the thumb just inside. It shifted the fabric down an inch and Jethro missed his shot.

"Shit."

His partner giggled from her position by the table and took her go. She socked the yellow ball into the pocket and stood up, smirking. "Off with the socks, Gibbs."

Jenny giggled as Jethro removed his socks from his feet in the unsexiest way possible. She laughed against her hand as he landed bare feet on her basement floor. Eventually Gibbs righted himself and picked the pool cue up. He lined up his shot and Jenny watched him from the side, leaning over the table with a sweet expression on her face. The red plunge bra was dangling over the table, her breasts pushed together.

"Jen." His wrist slipped and he hit the white ball, pushing it gently against the red that was supposed to slam into its waiting pocket. But she had won again, and he was starting to wonder whether she had fumbled that first shot on purpose.

"Am I being distracting, Jethro?"

He cursed. "Very."

Jenny leaned over and put a yellow ball in its pocket. "Good."

She dropped the pool stick to the floor and pushed Jethro up against the nearest book case. She ripped open his shirt, spilling his buttons to the floor too. She tore the fabric from the chest and forced her mouth on his, dragging her tongue across his lips. She wanted inside his mouth. Jethro groaned as Jenny's hands traced up and down the muscle of his chest, making him tremble underneath her fingers. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her towards him to feel her.

Pulling back from their kiss, Jenny kissed the centre of his chest. "Your shot, cowboy."

Jenny pushed away from his chest and stood against the table. Jethro grabbed his cue but Jenny's flustered appearance and swollen lips put him off the shot again. He was visibly hard underneath his jeans, and Jenny kept playing with her tongue. When she potted her fourth yellow ball, he was begging for her to take his trousers off.

"Jen…please."

She pushed right up against him and undid the button of his jeans. She dragged the zipper down and reached into his pants to grip his ass, grinding herself into his erection. Jenny thrust the fabric down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. He wanted her to make the next shot; he wanted to be naked and inside Jenny. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips inches from him as she moved up against his tented boxers.

"You're a fucking tease, Shepard."

"I do believe it's your shot."

Jethro took her cue and aimed a well placed shot so a red ball went inside one pocket. He grinned at Jenny. "Climb up here."

Jenny moved up onto to the table where Jethro started unbuttoning those sinful black jeans and rolling them down her legs. His mouth accompanied his hands, nipping at Jenny's thigh and licking behind her knee. She was moaning by the time the air of the basement hit her legs completely. Jethro observed Jenny in her underwear, the lacy red panties that would look great on the floor. Hell the matching bra would look good outside.

"Your shot, Shepard," Jethro moaned as he kissed the inside of Jenny's thigh. "Make the shot, damn it."

She turned around, aimed but was shaking so much she missed. Jethro pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and rubbed his hands down her arms. "It's okay, Jen. My shot."

Jethro looked over their state of disarray, felt himself how turned on he was. He wasn't going to last much longer, and another three balls would be the death of him. Taking Jen, he pinned her to the table. Grabbing his pool cue, he positioned it straight between Jenny's breasts. Her breath caught as he aimed the cue just over her shoulder to hit the white ball and if he got it right, two red balls. Jenny's hips bucked as he hit the balls between her breasts and pocketed the two reds he had wanted.

"These are coming off, Shepard."

Jenny pushed herself up on her elbows, looking up at Jethro. "Rip them off, Jethro." She tilted her head back, the most glorious smile on her face. "I surrender."

He tore the panties off first, thickening at the sound that Jenny made as he tore the fabric from her skin. The bra was next, and Jethro was so grateful that it opened from the front. He pushed it off her shoulders, dropping it on the other side of the table. Then there was Jenny. His Jenny, his partner, lover, boss and the woman he was about to make love to.

"Can this table hold both our weight?"

Jenny grinned. "It's solid oak. It'll hold."

Jethro smirked as he tore off his boxers and pushed himself up onto the table. They were both naked and burning for the other to touch them. Jethro pressed his mouth down onto Jenny, both of their tongues duelling to touch and collide with each other. Jenny's hands gripped Jethro's back, trying to cling on for dear life. He gripped a breast, moulding it under his fingers until Jenny screamed against his mouth.

He pushed inside Jenny, groaning at how good it felt. She was slick, tight and he saw stars instantly as he started thrusting inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his back, urging him forward. His hands pushed up the top of her body with his thrusts while his mouth took hers for its own. Jenny's moans were loud and indelicate as his other hand trailed up her stomach and kneaded her breast.

"Jethro….god…Jethro!" Jenny screamed, reaching up to anchor herself. She wrapped her arms around Jethro and dug into his neck, leaving him bruising kisses on his collarbone. He continued to thrust into her, enjoying how she felt. How it felt like everything was right now he was inside Jenny.

The roughness of the pool table and Jethro's bruising thrust made Jenny come quickly. Her mouth broke their kiss long enough to stumble his name through her lips, the pleasure stopping any cohesive words from being formed. She gripped onto him tight as his own orgasm ripped through him and he screamed her name as pleasure exploded in front of his eyes.

After it all, Jethro laid Jenny down on the pool table. He placed butterfly kisses along her shoulder, both of them covered in sweat. She was laughing as he rolled over to her side. He placed a gentle kiss on her mouth before letting her rest her head on his chest.

He smiled as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Your Best Shot by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS._

_Sorry that it took such a long time to put this up, but I've been busy being a writing badass. Thank you to everyone who put this story on favourite/alert, and an extra special thank you to those who reviewed chap 2: dimplesgirl; left my heart in Paris; hopesmom; NCIS She-Demon; maggie and TheBreakfastGenie! :D Thank you so much!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Part Three_**

"You happy over there cowboy?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his place by the fire to stare at his lover. He loved that that was no longer in the past tense. Jenny Shepard looked thoroughly _fucked,_with her hair in tangles, her lips swollen and red and the start of bruise marks on her thighs. He was lying on the rug by the electric fire, butt naked and loving it.

"Couldn't be happier. You wanna come over and join me, Sheriff?"

Jenny smiled and picked up his shirt from the basement floor. The buttons were torn off, but she slipped it over her body. The fabric hung loosely around her, gaping at the front so he could still see her round breasts and sensitive nipples. After making love to her many times, Jethro could see that she was after another go, that her body was desperate for his touch again. He was becoming desperate for her too - after six years of being without her he wanted her so much.

"Does this mean I get to handcuff you, Jethro?"

She started walking over to him, running her hand along the pool table. Her feet kept crossing over each other, and Jethro put his hands behind his head and watched her come to him. He was becoming aroused, and he knew it was obvious to her.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl."

Jenny giggled as she stopped by one of the armchairs. She threw herself down onto it, her long legs cascading over the sides. The loose shirt ends revealed her breasts and Jethro was hard and ready for round two. Right there on the basement floor with the animal sex that had started off their relationship. Clinging to each other, desperate to feel that pulse, the rush that the other generated.

Jenny's hand trailed down his shin, stroking the skin. "What do we do tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Make love again? Maybe on a bed this time?" He chuckled but he could see that she wasn't. "Jen, I don't know what you want to do about work. I don't know if you want this to be a one night stand, I've put my cards on the table and there they are." He leaned up, looking at her and trying to put as much sincerity into his eyes as possible. "I want you. I love you. What about you?"

Jenny stood up from the chair and moved in front of him. "You can't tell anyone we're together. Apart from Ducky, because he'll guess. SecNav and other Directors can't know. Your team and Fornell can't either." She licked her lips. "We can go for dinner and stuff like that outside the office, but we can't shout it from the rooftops. No matter how much we want to."

Jethro nodded. "Deal."

She walked over and put her foot on his chest pushing him to the floor. Her foot then ran down his body and down his erection, his voice choking in response to the stimulation. "There will be no kissing me at work. No matter if we've had a hard day, or I've been kidnapped or you're trying to shut me up. I want things at work to be as professional as they can be."

Jenny dropped down to her knees, and Jethro growled in anticipation. The shirt was draping forward and he could see the plains of her naked body that he was desperate to explore. "Done."

She grinned. "No sex in my office. No sex in the elevator. No sex on your desk, or any of your team's desks. No sex in Abby's lab and most certainly no sex in Autopsy."

Jethro chuckled. "Can I fuck you in MTAC?"

Jenny moved over his body before settling over his erection. She pulled herself up by her forearms and slid over his hard cock, groaning as she pushed down on it. Jethro was too busy screwing his eyes shut from the pleasure to see how Jenny's face was carved in erotic torture.

"You can have me anywhere other than the Navy Yard." Jenny groaned, moving up and down him. She put her hands behind her and started sliding up and down his cock. Jethro's world was turning black. "Isn't that enough for you?"

Jethro's hands moved over her hips, spreading her farther apart. Her little moan made him even harder. "When you do this…I want you all the time."

She squeezed him tight, licking her lips as she continued to slide up and down him. A few times agonizingly slow before a few hard and slick thrusts down his member. Jethro couldn't get enough of her, how had he even had sex in the past six years without Jenny? The occasional spasm around his cock told him she was getting close. His hips jabbed inside her and she cried out.

"Take off the shirt, Jenny, take it off."

Her hands were resting on his hips, on the plains of his stomach and making circular motions over the muscle. He was so damn close. She shook her head and leaned it back, enjoying the motions of being in control.

"Take it off, or I'll rip it off your skin," Jethro's head hit the basement floor. "I want to see you, Jen, please God."

When he looked up he could see that her hair was sticking to her forehead, to her neck. Jenny licked her top lip, her tongue all he could follow. She peeled the shirt from her back and her hands moved back to his stomach, digging into him. Her breasts were swollen, firm. Her nipples were darkening, as was the rest of her. She was so ready to come, and he wanted to hear her scream.

"Fall apart, Jen. I want to watch you fall apart."

She shook her head again, but his hand had made its way to her inner thigh. Before she knew it, he was pinching her clit and rubbing it furiously. She exploded within a matter of seconds, crying out and losing her balance until his hands gripped her in place. Jethro came moments later but he wrenched his eyes open, watching her come making his orgasm almost painful.

She rested her head on his hip, her mouth kissing his stomach. "I love you too."

X

They had come in separately, not wanting to announce to everyone at NCIS that they were lovers. Or that they had spent the night curled up in front of her fire, Jenny's head resting on his stomach and Jethro stroking her hair. Jenny was walking a little funny, the bruises on her hips stinging a little. But the makeup she wore managed to cover the few hickeys and swollen lips that were still present after they had made out against her front door that morning.

Jethro was making plans to whisk Jenny away from work as soon as the day was done. He was looking at restaurant menus on the internet but he was having a hard time trying to decide what to search for. Abby had run him through the concept of search engines, but he had no clue where to even start. He'd have to go through the yellow pages - he should have done that in the first place.

"Agent Gibbs?"

He looked up to see Cynthia standing in front of him. She didn't usually come down to see anyone - the brunette mostly stayed to MTAC and outside Jenny's office. She looked a little annoyed at him, which meant the face on her boss was ten times worse. What had he done in the last four hours to anger his lover so much?

"What's the matter with the Director now, Cynthia?" He knew what this was about. She was having morning after doubts; she wanted to call the whole thing off. He'd made a promise to her not to use their attraction to his own advantage, so kissing her senseless at the office was out. How could things go wrong so quick?

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "She wants to see you. I suggest you go see what you've done wrong now."

Jethro threw himself out of his seat and pushed past Cynthia. He thundered up the steps, ignoring the concerned looks of all the agents below him. They knew his temper; they hadn't known Jenny long enough to fear hers. Things were going to get ugly.

Past an empty Cynthia's desk, Jethro slammed the door open and looked into Jenny's office, expecting to see a very angry Jenny waiting behind the desk. But there was no one there, just a quiet office and a sunny day outside the window. He looked over to the sofa, but there was no one there either. No one at the conference table. What the hell was going on?

That was when he heard the door of Jenny's office click shut, and he suddenly felt her breath on the back of his neck. Then that mouth was on his throat, kissing it lightly before moving up and gripping his earlobe between her teeth.

"Jenny…"

He turned around and came face to face with his lover. He put her thumb on the corner of her mouth, smearing her lipstick. "What are you doing, Jen?"

"I'm horny." She smirked. "And I want the man I love."

Jethro pulled away and went to the door. He barely noticed that Jenny wasn't in the suit she had gone out in that morning, but rather a silk robe that he assumed was part of the spare change of clothes she kept at the office. His hand was about to wrench the door handle open when Jenny's fingers curled around his fist.

"Don't go."

He looked down at her and felt his resolve start to crumble. But he needed to get this out, needed to say what he needed to. Before that little smear of lipstick made him want to mess up his prim, proper and professional former Probie.

"You said to me last night that there were rules to us now." Jethro frowned. "You said that if we do this at the office then it was over. I storm up here, thinking that you want to end things and instead you just want to have sex."

Jenny snorted. "Dream come true, huh?"

Jethro banged his head against her door. "I don't want to lose you, Jen. I don't want you to ever think that you're going to lose me. I won't tell SecNav or anyone who could break us up. And although the fantasy is there, having sex in the office is too much of a risk to us."

She bowed her head, sighing. "I know. I guess I was trying to prove that I wasn't going to run away because of work this time."

Jethro smiled and stroked her cheek. "I appreciate it. I really do. So how about we compromise? No sex, but I get to kiss you when we're alone."

He reached over and held her face. He ran his thumb over her cheekbones and watched her eyelids hover shut. "I want that."

Jethro leaned down and brushed his mouth gently over Jenny's. Her mouth was eager, responsive over his and kept pushing onto him. Eventually his mouth slanted over hers, pulling her tongue into his mouth. She felt so good kissing him. But he knew one of them had to be strong, and that Jenny would regret this once she woke up from the haze of last night. So Jethro pulled back, stroking her face.

"I better go and catch the bad guys."

Jenny pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear and adjusted his collar. "Yes, you better. I love you, Jethro. So, so much."

He kissed her on the cheek and pushed open her office door. This was for the best, and they _could_do it. They'd practiced self control before; many times they had been turned on but couldn't indulge it for the sake of the mission. But then they _had_ done it in less active environments, trying to stop the illicitness of having sex that would compromise the operation. With these rules in place and being able to kiss her, it would just take one wrong move…

"Cynthia's running errands, and I have no meetings for the rest of the day."

Jethro turned around to see Jenny watching him from the doorway. "We can't." He looked over her impossibly long legs. "We'd always be tempted to do it again."

"We're not college kids, Jethro. I think once is enough," Jenny smiled. He could see her hands shaking. "Just to get it out of our systems."

Without even thinking about it, his arms reached around her waist and picked her up, wanting her as close as physically possible. Jenny's long legs wrapped themselves around his waist, squeezing the erection in his pants. She slammed the door shut and forced her mouth over his.

"Jen, this is wrong." He pulled back, letting her loosen around his waist a little. "We can't have sex in here."

One of her hands clung around his neck tight, while her legs gripped him like a vice. Her free hand undid the ties of the robe and let the fabric slide down her body. Divested of the robe, Jenny tightened her body around him. Her breasts were pressed against his polo shirt, and Jethro could feel her hardening nipples rub against the fabric. The thin little thong she wore barely covered anything, so his fingers dug into her ass to press her into his cock and badge.

"If you want to stop, put me down."

He adjusted her around his body and ravished her mouth again, pushing his tongue to tangle with her own. His hands gripped her hair, trying desperately to get all of her. "Oh screw it. Once can't hurt."

Jethro pushed the paperwork, pots of pens and a coffee mug onto the floor. He pressed Jenny onto her desk and pinned her hands above her head. "I love pinning you." She fought him for a moment but Jethro pinned her with his mouth and hands. While he was making love to her mouth, Jethro got the handcuffs out from his pocket and attached one of them to Jenny's wrist and the other to the drawer of her desk.

"Jethro!"

He put a finger on his lips as he grabbed the hem of his polo shirt and threw it over his head. He then reached for his belt and started to unbuckle his trousers. "If we're only gonna get one shot at christening your desk and having sex in this building then I am _damn__well_going to make it good."

Jenny struggled against the handcuffs, and that's when Jethro went behind her desk, still in his half unbuttoned trousers and found her set. "Don't you dare."

He kissed her on the mouth upside down before pressing one to her throat. "Gotta be quiet, Jen. Can't let anyone know what I'm doing to you in here."

Jethro smiled as he reached over and handcuffed Jenny's other hand to one of her desk handles. She tried to move but Jethro just plundered her mouth, one hand reaching over to caress one of her breasts. Well, if she went around her office naked then she had to agree to the consequences at the hands of his cock and dirty mind.

"Jethro…"

Jenny leaned her head back over the desk and Jethro pressed a lingering kiss to her mouth. He undid the ponytail she had forced her red locks into that morning and let it flow. He ran a hand down her body, the pads of his fingers massaging nipples, rubbing over bruises and stroking the edge of her lace thong until he ripped it off her skin. She winced in anticipation and watched with heavy eyes as Jethro let his trousers fall down his legs.

"Remember, gotta keep quiet Jen."

She looked at him and grinned. "You're the screamer, Special Agent Gibbs."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed down her neck and between her breasts before entering her. Jenny groaned and wrapped herself around him. He gripped her hips again and started to thrust inside her. She kept her eyes open, smiling with every ripple of pleasure that rumbled through her. She watched as Jethro kept his eyes open for as long as he could, keeping his thrusts measured and deep as he pushed inside her. She wanted to alleviate the throbbing between the legs, or give in to the urge to pinch and grope her breasts. She needed more stimulation than Jethro filling her.

"Jethro."

The handcuffs were tight against her wrists and she kept forcing herself to break out of them. But Jethro was having none of it as he came inside her, his thrusts becoming more rapid as he gave himself over to the tingling under his skin. Jethro pulled out of her, collapsing to her office floor. Jenny banged the drawers open and shut as she tried to get a little stimulation to push her over the edge. There were tears in the corner of her eyes: she was desperate to come.

"Sssh, Jen, s'okay."

Jenny then felt his hands graze over her thighs, pulling her apart as her lover started cleaning with his mouth the mess he had made. Slowly he moved to her centre, stroking her clit with firm motions of his tongue. He moved downwards, slipping down the grooves of her skin to thrust inside her. She got lost in the feeling of the wood underneath her body, of his tongue between her legs and even the cold metal bounding her wrists.

His teeth grazed her clit and it took everything within new NCIS Director Jenny Shepard not to scream her top Special Agent's name so everyone in DC could hear.

X

They were in her office, stark naked and curled up in a lurid pose of lust. Jethro's head rested in the crook of her neck, kissing his collarbone and murmuring words that she didn't quite hear. Her breathing deafened most of the sounds in the room, including the constant beeping from Cynthia. But Jenny didn't care; she was still clinging onto heaven. This was perfect, this moment of no defences, just love.

_"Director?"_

Jethro poked Jenny and she decided she really needed to answer her assistant's calls. Jenny pressed the call button and exhaled. "Everything is fine, Cynthia." She licked her lips. "Me and Special Agent Gibbs are just sorting out a few things in my office after he decided that throwing everything off my desk was a better use of his time."

He pinched one of her nipples in response, but Jenny just forced her mouth over his. _"Well__if__everything's__okay__…__"_

"It is Cynthia. How about you go take your lunch now? I think we've gone past the point where we'll need witnesses."

_"Thank you Director."_

Jethro nibbled her neck. "Mmm. Witnesses."

"Don't. Even. Think. About it."

Jethro smiled as Jenny leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips softly to his as they shared a languid embrace. They would have to get dressed soon, put on clothes and go on with the rest of their lives. It was part of their relationship now; they couldn't give into their urges all the time. He pulled away from her and brushed the hair off her face. "You're beautiful."

"Director…"

The door opened and both of them turned to see Ducky staring at them in the doorway. Jethro put his forearm around Jenny, trying to hide a little of her dignity but it was just not happening. Ducky coughed and frowned, him feeling the least awkward of the three. This was not the first time he had walked in on them.

"Why can't you ever do it in public so I can claim my money? I still haven't won the two thousand dollars Pacci and Burley collected the first time I guessed you two got together."

Ducky then left her office, shutting the door behind them and shaking his head. Jenny just laughed and pressed her head on Jethro's chest. He rocked her, holding onto her tight. She kept giggling against his skin, pressing a kiss in between laughing fits. It hadn't taken them too long to rekindle their love affair, and Jethro was so happy that they had decided to give in to what both of them knew would happen eventually.

He didn't want to waste a moment of their lives now, and by the way Jenny was gripping his hand, he knew she didn't want to either.


End file.
